I Didn't Do It
by Va-va-va-Velma
Summary: Velma's Story. What she goes through at the prison, and...certain relationships with a certain suave lawyer. UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Drunken laughter filled the hotel room. They quieted, only to take another drink, and slip further into unencumbered bliss. Velma wasn't for it tonight though. As much as she loved her booze-and she did-she just sat there, idly dipping one long red nail into her drink, listening to Veronica laugh at something Charlie had said.**

**She just didn't feel right. What was wrong with her? She was with the two people she loved and trusted more than anyone in the world. So why couldn't she relax?**

" **Hey Velma, go get some more ice would ya?" Her husband's voice cut through her thoughts.**

"**And what, may I ask, is wrong with your legs, which seems to enable you from going to get it _yourself_?" Velma wit…gotta love it. **

**Charlie stood and walked to the bed where Velma was perched. He lifted one finger, and slowly traced from Velma's temple, down the length of her jaw line, coming to a stop to cup her chin. **

**Velma's eyes fluttered and closed as she tried, and failed, to suppress a shiver. Charlie tipped her chin back, exposing the pale, milky skin of her long neck. Shoving her robe to one side, he started a trail of kisses down her neck, gently nipping along the way, finally stopping to bite roughly at her collarbone. A guttural moan escaped Velma as she felt warmth rush through her lower belly and pool between her legs. 'Damn him', she thought. Charlie had won.**

"**Fine!" she growled, and shakily stood from the bed.**

" **Oh, and Velma, this floor's ice machine is broken, so you'll have to go to the first floor."**

" **What's wrong with the second floor's?"**

" **They don't have one."**

**Velma picked up the ice bucket and flung the door open, entering the hall. Once there, she meandered toward the elevator, legs still wobbly, trying to get herself together. She and Charlie had been married five years, and still, all he had to do was run a finger along her jaw line and she melted. But that's why they held fallen for one another so hard. Never had she met anyone who had complete control over her, and certainly not a man. Most men were either scared shitless by her dark, blatant sexiness, or thought they could get some anytime they wanted. Ha…how wrong they were! When she met a man, she had complete power over them; she was able to mold them like clay. Then she met Charlie, the only man who wasn't like that. He was just as acid-tongued, conniving, smart, and as seductive as Velma. She turned to jelly instantly in his arms. **

FLASHBACK 

**Charlie had been a playboy before meeting Velma. He and 'the guys', as he called them, would go out every night. Nobody could match their wit, and every woman wanted them. He'd gone out one night to do his usual routine; have some drinks, survey the room, and choose which chick he wanted to take to bed. That night, while ordering a vodka, he noticed Velma, sitting on a stool several feet away. He could have any woman he wanted, but this woman was a challenge. She had short, dark hair, and legs that seemed to go on forever, but what he really noticed was her face. She had a beauty that was rare for a flapper; perfect, sensually swollen cupids bow lips, and beautiful, suggestive brown eyes. Was she trying for that come-and-get me look, or was it natural? He suspected that most men couldn't get past the body, and hell, normally he couldn't either, but she was different. She exuded danger, and seductiveness, unlike the bimbos he surrounded himself with.**

**Velma had been as equally as awed by Charlie, although she didn't show it quite so blatantly. He was tall, dark, handsome…fairy tale stuff you know? But rather than being some goody-goody hero type, he was suave and sexy and…dangerous. He seemed so safe, and hey, what do you know… he wasn't staring at her body. She left her stool and made the short distance over to where he was standing, watching. Her hips swayed sexily with every step…hell, she could make a man come simply by walking.**

**Charlie held her eyes as she came over. Totally enamored by the graceful curve of her hips, it took him a minute to realize that she was standing in front of him.**

" **Bye me a drink?" she rumbled, low and sexy in his ear.**

" **What'll it be?"**

"**Oh, I don't know. Gin and tonic." Charlie looked up to find the bar tender watching them.**

" **You heard her. Gin and tonic. NOW!" **

**As the bar tender scuttled off to fix the drink, Charlie turned to get a better look at the seductress standing next to him. If it were possible, she was an even bigger knock out up close. Up close he could see the smaller things, like the small mole on the right side by her upper lip.**

**They talked idly as they sipped their drinks, and that night, decided to meet again-and soon.**

**They'd hit it off that night, gotten married about a year and a half later, and this is where they were now.**

**Velma had finally reached the elevator, and after pressing the button and waiting there forever, she decided to just take the stairs. She easily located the ice machine on the first floor, but decided to take a walk around the halls before returning to the hotel room. She and Veronica had a show later that night, and she liked to clear her head before hand. **

**After taking her walk, she returned to the room, abruptly coming to a halt outside the door at the sound of moans coming from inside. Her heart froze. ' Oh god…that was Charlie's moan. Please, please, let me be wrong.'**

**Taking a deep breath, she shoved the door open. Veronica was clutching the head board as Charlie pumped in and out. He stopped mid-pump when he saw that Velma had entered the room. A strange, clear-headed calmness came over her. Without a word, she walked over to Charlie's suitcase, where she knew he kept a gun. Pulling it out, she pointed it first at Charlie.**

" **No, baby, I'm sorry! We can work this out, I promise. I don't know what I was doing."**

" **Bullshit," she walked over to where Charlie now stood, having wrapped a towel around him self. Placing one hand on his rough, unshaven chin, she gently kissed his lips.**

" **The sad thing is, you were the only man I ever loved. I trusted you. Well, look what trust gets ya." She backed up, her lower back meeting the cool brass of the doorknob. Her eyes stung from trying to hold back tears, as she pulled the trigger. Charlie fell to the floor, lying limp, blood gushing onto the tan carpet, staining it a deep, deep red.**

**Velma then turned to Veronica, who had watched, cowering, from the bed, knowing that her fate would be the same. Velma smirked, holding up the pistol.**

" **Velma, you don't have to do this! Really, we could ta-"**

" **Shut up! You, my own sister." She gave a sinister chuckle. " I guess blood's not always thicker than water." Her smirk disappeared, replaced by a look of utter loathing, and a shot rang out, followed by a dull thud.**

**Her back against the door, Velma slid to the carpet, knees bent up against her chest. As she laid her her chin on her knees, memories flashed through her mind. Memories of every show she had ever done with Veronica. Memories of sitting, laughing with Charlie. Memories of making love with Charlie…**

**Velma woke suddenly, and sat up, looking around the room. She glanced at the clock. ' Shit.' **

**She only had half an hour to get her ass to the Onyx for their show…no…her show. The bodies! What the hell was she gonna do with those?**

**Panicking, she rose from her spot against the door. She walked over to Charlie first, trying to move him, but to no avail. Where was she going to move them anyway? 'Shit.' She could just leave them there, she needed to head to the theatre now anyway. If she leaves, no one will know what happened. **

**She slung her bag over her shoulder, and fled the hotel, hailing a cab. " The Onyx please." **

**Velma sat in the cab, so many memories bombarding her brain. Why had they done this to her? How long had they been banging each other on the side? Velma thought they had been happy. Oh well, betrayal wasn't something Velma was new to. Trust nobody-that was Velma's motto. She had broken it when she met Charlie.**

**Anger flared inside Velma. How could Veronica do it? She'd always been rather free and easy, but Velma never thought she would open her legs for Charlie-her _husband._ And Charlie. She just didn't understand Charlie's motivation. Velma thought they were still in love. They could still talk all night, after 5 years of marriage, and they still made love every night.**

" **We're here babe." The cabbie said it with tenderness in his voice, rather than sounding like a perv. He could tell something was wrong with her when she'd gotten in the car.**

**Velma looked up, having lost track of time, she was surprised to find herself out side the Onyx already.**

" **Thanks." She dug around in her purse, looking for money. She threw a twenty at the driver, looking at his name plate on the front dash.**

" **Keep the change Charles." God was a bastard and irony wasn't always funny.**

**Velma walked down the alley to the back door, stopping to stare at the posters covering the side of the building. They screamed of Velma and Veronica, The Kelly Sisters, in big, bold pale yellow letters. Velma reached out, ripping Veronica's name from one of the posters.**

**Velma entered the theatre to the sound of the manger, screaming for The Kelly Sisters. He spotted Velma thundering up the stairs to her dressing room.**

" **Where's Veronica!"**

" **She's not herself tonight." She _wasn't_ herself. She wasn't herself at all. She was dead.**

" **They _paid_ to see a sister act."**

" **Don't' sweat it, I can do it alone," she snapped before slamming her dressing room door shut. '_Great_,' she thought, glancing at the clock. She had five minutes to get changed and down there.**

**She opened the bag, and there was the gun. When had she put that in there? She pulled it out, looking for a place to hide it. Panic taking over, she shoved it in a drawer. '_Shit_,' she whispered. There was blood on her hands. She walked over to the washing basin, running the water over her blood stained hands. Water the color of rust whorled down the drain. **

**Hands clean, she pulled on her costume and ran from the room and down the steps. She made it to the small platform that would lift her to the stage through the floor just in time. **

**The bandleader introduced The Kelly Sisters, and Velma rose through the floor to the stage. Head down, lights out, she sang.**

" **_Come on babe, why don't we paint the town,"_ stage blink, _" and all the jazz. I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down…" _The poor spotter was confused, and it took him a moment to move the spotlight to Velma. **

**Velma slowly relaxed, her pulse in sync with the music. She loved the familiar feel of the dancer bodies against her own. She was in her element. She didn't need Veronica…tonight was her proof. **

" _**Noo, I'm no one's wife but, oh, I LOVE MY LIFE, and aaallll, thaaaatt……JJAAAAAAZZZZZ!"**_

**Velma trooped backstage, adrenaline still pumping from the show. She turned to head up the steps, when she was corned by the obnoxious little manager.**

" **Hey, babycakes, great show," Velma's lip curled in disgust at the use of the word 'babycakes' " and there's someone waiting to see you in the dressing room." What the hell? Who would be waiting for her? Charlie and Veronica were gone. Did someone know?**

**Velma swung around, heading for the back entrance, when she was stopped by two authoritative looking men in long black coats and hats. **

" **Ms. Kelly, I'm DA Harrison, and you're under arrest for the accused murder of Veronica Kelly and Charlie Walton."**

" **Whaat? I didn't do it. I blacked out, I can't remember a thing?"**

"**You're coming with us."**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter. Here's the next one! Hope you like it. 

**It had been a month now. A month spent in The Cook County Jail women's prison, on murder's row. Although Velma would never admit, she liked some of the broads here. They were tough, and she liked that.**

**The warden, Mamma Morton, was…interesting. Velma had a hunch that she was gay, but she wasn't _positive._ She'd gotten Velma Billy Flynn, Chicago's hottest criminal lawyer. She had a meeting with him this afternoon. She had no idea what this man would be like…probably just some greasy-mitt lawyer.**

" **So kid, do you know what your story's gonna be?"**

" **Sure Mamma. I blac ked out, I can't remember a thing. Now I'm going to go to my cell. Tell Mr. Flynn where I am when he gets here."**

**Velma arrived at her cell, flopping onto the small bed occupying one side of the small space. She sat, pulling her knees to her chest. She wanted out of the jail. The bastards had deceived her, they deserved to be dead. She should be working on her solo act.**

" **Mrs. Kelly? Billy Flynn. I'm here to discuss representation." Velma looked up, surprised at what she saw. He was handsome and put together, not at all the greasy-mitt lawyer she had pictured. She stood from the bed, walking over to where Billy stood at the open door.**

" **Of course. Nice to meet you Mr. Flynn, and call me Velma," she stopped, deciding to mess with him; to see if he was really the hard-ass, yet charming man he let on, " and, nice tie," she said reaching out to touch the dark red silk tie hanging around his neck. She straightened it some, then made sure to slide her long, red nails down his chest when she pulled her hand away.**

**This made Billy shudder inwardly, but he made sure to maintain his cool on the outside. His eyes skimmed first her dark, flawless features, then her voluptuous, curvaceous body. She was obviously a spitfire, but he could handle it. So she wanted to play?**

**He leaned into Velma, his lips dangerously close to the rim of her ear. " Thanks, and call me Billy…Velma." He pulled back in time to see her eyes flutter quickly, her pupils dilating. _' Ha, take that Ms. Kelly!'_ **

**This would definitely be interesting. Velma liked to mess with people, and she liked a challenge. Billy Flynn was a sure challenge.**

" **Well…should we go downstairs, to the mess hall?" It was empty this time of day, so talking would be easy and private. They made there way down the steps, to the large, empty room. Velma perched on the top of one of the tables, and Billy sat in a chair directly across from her.**

" **So, Ms. Kelly-**

" **Velma."**

" **Velma then…" He raised his eyebrow. This would be a fun case.**

" **Velma, wake up baby." Velma opened her eyes to Mamma Morton standing in front of her.**

**Velma gave a tired, irritated moan. " Oh….Mamma, what do you want?"**

" **Billy's coming in about half and hour. Don't you want to be ready?" Velma grunted in response, but she threw off the covers and sat up. Mamma left her cell and Velma stood to stretch, raising her arms in the air, back arched, breasts heavenward. **

**Billy. He was coming. Oh, Velma couldn't wait. There was an allure about him, something that Velma found incredibly appealing. He was suave and handsome, and he knew what the hell he was talking about. **

**Velma looked around her room. Billy had been representing her for a week, and already, she had tons of publicity. Her fans had started sending her flowers, chocolates, clothes, and perfume, among other things. With a dark, velvet blanket she received, Velma had portioned off one small corner of the room, which she used to change. Grabbing a silken dark red slip dress and matching robe, she headed behind the blanket to change.**

**While Velma was changing Billy arrived. Seeing her feet under the blanket, he sat on the bed to wait. He, like Velma, had become completely enamored in the short time they'd been collaborating on her trial. She was dark, and sexy, and smart. Billy sensed vulnerability beneath that hard as nails façade, and he wanted to break it down, and see that side of Velma Kelly.**

**Velma, walked from behind the blanket in the middle of sliding a strap up her shoulder. She stopped cold in her tracks upon seeing Billy on her bed.**

**He looked up, his eyes fixated on the beauty before him. Yes, he'd seen her in such revealing outfits, but none that did…well…that clung to her figure so perfectly. It was a simple dress, but he was mesmerized by the way the fabric fell against the graceful curve of her hip, and the deep red against her pale skin and dark hair. **

**Velma wasn't embarrassed to see him there, quite happy actually. There was nothing like catching a man off guard. She reveled in the look of sheer male appreciation across his face. **

**At first, it had simply been a physical attraction for Velma, but she found that she really liked Billy more and more everyday, and this scared the shit out of Velma. _She'd just killed her husband._ She wasn't supposed to have feelings for someone so soon. **

**Billy didn't get attached to, or involved with any of his clients, that was his rule, but had a difficult time following that rule when it came to Velma Kelly. _'Damn her'_ he thought. _' This is probably how she did everything in her life, breaking all the rules.'_**

" **Hi Billy."**

" **Hi Velma…Mamma didn't tell you I was coming?"**

" **Oh no, she did, I just took longer to get ready than I thought I would I guess. How long were you waiting?"**

" **Not long."**

" **Good, next time, announce yourself some how will ya?" At his silence and contemplative look, she placed a hand on her hip, waiting for some teasing reply, like he always gave. But instead, he got up, moving behind Velma to snake his arms around her waist, placing his nose at the crook between her shapely shoulder and long neck. He inhaled her scent before replying.**

"**I thought about it," he whispered in her ear, "but I decided I like the element of surprise." Her knees buckled, and she leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. Billy turned her in his arms, laying one hand on the small of her back. Velma stared at his lips, willing them to touch her own.**

**Billy had something else in mind first though. One hand grabbed the smooth skin of her thigh while his mouth worked its way down her neck, and back up, trailing with his tongue. His mouth traced her jaw line, coming to stop and plant a delicate kiss at the edge of her lips. Velma shivered as his hands moved to her hips, pulling her closer, causing her spine to curve in response. Deciding that she'd had enough, she put her hand to the back of his head, pulling his lips to hers.**

**She parted her lips against his, and his tongue darted in, mingling with hers. It was passionate but tender, scaring Velma. She pulled back, her forehead resting on his. It felt wonderful to be in his arms, but…it was just too soon. The feelings rioting throughout her body scared her too much. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. Not right after the death, murder, whatever, of her husband. **

**Billy cupped her chin, pulling her mouth to his again. He had to stop this, but god, it felt so good, so right. Velma lost the last bit of restraint she had and gave into her growing physical need.**

Hee...patience is a virtue. So, if you're patient, and you review that is...you'll get to see what happens next! 


End file.
